Unvisible Power
Unvisible Power this is a full list episode in The Final Showdown. Plot Scene cuts to that ball with the Alpha Nanite inside it floating around the Null Void. It cracked apart, and a weird red cloud-ish thing floated toward Incarcecon. It went right in front of a guarded gate. A solid red hand came out from it and pushed the button to disable the energy field around Incarcecon. It then left and floated into Cell Block 1, where there was a portal to Earth at the end of the hall... Meanwhile... at the planet friend, he SoulWeaver Vera and Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD to walk at Gwen and Kevin (Normal/POTO). Ben (POTO): Well, well, well, what do we have here? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Ben, it did you!? Gwen (POTO): Dude!? Are you that cross that... Revali! ''(he stops them at time) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): A-Alpha? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It did you! Gwen (POTO): Not just it guide, but he absorbs to hall. The screen Alpha was absorbs the Nanite into any first form he end the screen. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Null Void Incarcecon! When a robot with glowing red lines all over it crashed in front. Gwen (POTO): What's with all these overused scenes lately? Ben (POTO): Yeah, it was out the ball? Alpha: I am the Alpha Nanite. song Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You! But we sent you into the Null Void in that indestructible ball! Alpha: Not indestructible. I broke through easily. I also have learned all your aliens' powers after hacking your Ultimatrix. Ben: We'll see about that. (Transform) The Ultimate Alien! (screams out) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): The Ultimate Alien without the powers! Alpha: Really? Really? Pathetic. Ben fought Alpha with all of his powers at once. Nothing. Not even a dent! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (charged up and he engaged) The Ultimate Alien (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Oh, come on! (idea) Wait a second! Alpha, I'm afraid you missed way too much to make that claim of yours. (Transform) Paperboy! When he Khazri appears again. Khazri (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What!? Khazri (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You are the chashing! (flew away) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): How that... he not charging. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): But charging? Alpha: A Flatonian? I didn't even ''need to find out about you. He tried to step on Ben, but he fell flat on the ground and didn't get crushed at all. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Get out here, Alpha! Ben then slipped through a crack in the robot. He pulled out his pencil, which Flatonians use to regenerate when they tear, or to reshape themselves. He then used the eraser to erase wires all around the robot, and it eventually exploded! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It did not people yet, he not during this anything! Scene cuts to the Alpha Nanite on the dial as Ben popped it up and slammed down on it with his hand, and as the whole view was covered with green. Chromastone (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Chromastone! While unaware that the Alpha Nanite was now attached to the Crystalsapien DNA sample floating around inside Ben. When the battle was over, Ben detransformed. The scene cuts to Alpha just before the detransformation. It was teleported back to the Codon Stream with the Crystalsapien DNA! Meanwhile back... Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): That's not yet! Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What?! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Are you he did you go? Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Nanite? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Are you cannot nanite?! Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You... you... you over all nanite? He found the robot, which was red. Its eyes were glowing red, and it had a red flame over its head. Its favorite color was obviously purple red! Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): ALPHA! Alpha-Techadon: I knew you knew... you knew. Never mind! I have the power necessary to recreate your toughest enemies! Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Yiula? Where is going on? Now a on. He held out his robotic right arm and clenched his fist. Suddenly, the entire arm broke apart, revealing Vilgax's right arm, Ruby Ray and all! Though there were cracks all over it with red flame seeping through. The same happened to his other arm, and then the entire robot broke apart, revealing a Vilgax clone, with a red flame over his head like the Techadon! Alpha came out of the cracks. Vilgax just stood there. Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): About... Alpha Vilgax!? This is control machine that about them! Vilgax took off his yellow shield crystal, and Zs'Skayr plunged his weird claw things into it, and made it glow red. Hex cast a fancy magic spell thingamabob on it to stabilize it as Aggregor walked up to it and absorbed the energy. His whole body glowed bright red, and he then zapped all his energy into Alpha. He then turned into a big monster who looked a bit like Alpha-Omega, but one and a half times the size of Way Big! Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Fine? Are you again, he got to the comfersion? Alpha-Omega: Thank you, Ben, for defeating all these villains to let me complete my Master Plan. Say goodbye! Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What? Ben (POTO): Are you mind to merge? (transforms) Ultimate Way Big! Kevin (POTO): What? Alpha-Omega did, he absorbing Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD! When he copy dial from X-Drives he over turned him off. Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): We are only clones, so we can't become stable replacements of our original selves. Just let us know when you want us to help you. Kevin (POTO): Out the purchase. Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Are you just kidding fusion him? (he X-Drives was self-destruct mode) Aw, dude!? (picks up X-Drives and he throws it he explosion at Alpha's eyes he hurt) What? Kevin (POTO): You are just been another not X-Drives was destroyed. Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Lead? He cannot incounted from about the is? Kevin (POTO): Dude? Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he charged up and he engaged was control device) Gwen (POTO): ''Vita! ''(when mana waves at Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD he stops the engaged) Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): About are Kamehameha?! He landed though as a Anodite is now pink. Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What? Gwen (POTO): ''Vita! ''(when mana waves at Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD he crashed Kevin into the ground) Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What did her mother died you cannot on this Perodua Viva accident! Gwen (POTO): Are you some that copy by this out! Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (when shot mana at Gwen it was dodged speed) Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (potara his pecks and defused to shot by Gwen) Gwen (POTO): Where is Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid! TBC...